Building A Home
by syriala
Summary: Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "Please don't leave me behind" When Tony's career suddenly takes off, Steve is afraid that Tony will build a future without him in it. This also fills the square 'Future' on my Captain America/Iron Man Bingo Card
After Tony's coworker tattled on his first AI, Tony's career really took off. He was barely able to save himself from all the people running in his door and Steve didn't like it. Not one bit.

Mainly because Tony took on more jobs than he should and it barely left time for them.

And it wasn't like Steve was jealous; he had always known that Tony would be the provider, that he would be the one to get the job that paid well enough for both of them. Steve might have been good in what he did, but art just didn't pay the way engineering did and that was okay.

This was not what bothered Steve.

He took a deep sigh as he closed yet another magazine with Tony's face plastered on the front side and threw it across the room.

These people, they didn't know Tony; at least not the way Steve did. And yet they got to see him more times in the last week than Steve himself did and they were supposed to be a couple.

But ever since that very first interview, it didn't feel like that to Steve.

Tony was barely home, and when he was, he spent all his time in the workshop, only coming back to Steve for food and sleep.

Steve tried to be supportive, he knew how much it meant to Tony that his ideas were finally heard and that he had enough resources to get some of his bigger projects on the way, but he feared that there wouldn't be a place for him in the new life Tony was building for himself. And that thought stung.

Tony was supposed to be home today, but so far the only thing Steve had seen or heard from his boyfriend was a message, telling him that Tony went right to the workshop to get the last finishing touches on the latest project done.

That had been five hours ago and Steve started to believe that Tony wouldn't be home at all. It wouldn't be the first time, but since it was their four year anniversary that really hurt.

Steve was ready to tidy up the kitchen, it wasn't like anyone had eaten the meal he cooked, when the front door opened and Tony rushed in.

"I am so sorry," he said, still out of breath. "The coding wouldn't work and this needs to be done tomorrow so I had to stay longer than I thought and I am really sorry," Tony rushed out and flopped down on the couch.

"That's alright," Steve mumbled, he knew deadlines after all, but he was aware that his voice betrayed him.

Tony stood up again and took his hands into his. "No, it's not and I don't know how to apologize to you. I mean I got you something, but it's not done yet, and for that I am also sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine," Steve said, thinking back to the picture he made of them, back in the bedroom, still hidden in the closet. Steve hadn't wanted to hang it up when he didn't even knew if Tony would be home today.

"What did you cook?" Tony asked him, with a glance towards the kitchen and Steve shrugged.

"Nothing special. Lasagna. I know it's your favourite so I thought..."

"Thank you," Tony breathed and hugged Steve, face securely tucked away in his neck. Steve was quick to embrace him, afraid that this would also be taken away from him, and he wasn't wrong. Tony's phone began to ring not ten seconds into their hug.

Tony let out a deep sigh and started to pull away, but Steve refused to let him go, was unable to let him go already.

"Please don't leave me behind," he mumbled into Tony's hair and Tony tensed.

"What are you talking about," he asked Steve and pulled far away enough to look him in the face.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. You should answer your phone," Steve hurried to say when the phone started ringing again. "It must be important."

"It can wait. I am not leaving you behind," Tony said, voice strong and sure and Steve wanted to believe, he really did, but it was difficult when Tony was never home.

"You sure?" Steve asked and Tony tightened his grip on him.

"Damn sure. Steve, I would never leave you behind. Or leave you at all. You have to know that."

"I do. I used to know. But you're always away lately and, god, don't get me wrong, I am happy for you, you deserve all the praise and work you get, but..." Steve trailed off and hid his face in Tony's hair.

"But you feel like I'm leaving you behind," Tony mumbled and Steve nodded once. This wasn't how their anniversary was supposed to go.

"Steve, come here," Tony said and tugged him over to the couch, where he gently pushed him down before Tony went to his bag to get some sheets of paper.

"Look. This is the present I got you," he said and shoved the pages into Steve's hands.

Steve looked down at them but he didn't quite understand.

"What is this?" he asked when he looked at the picture of a house for the third time.

"This is ours. Or will be in about a day, if I can get the code to work."

Steve stared up at him with wide eyes and Tony sighed.

"I know you hate it here; the constant leaking and croaking pipes and the neighbours and you don't get enough light to draw, don't think I don't know this. So I thought, if I could just tough it out for a few months, take every job I could get, I would soon have enough to buy a nice little house for us."

"You bought this?" Steve asked disbelieving.

"Not yet. Like I said I am still missing a bit of money, but when this job is done, I have enough. The landlord knows and he's keeping it off the market for me and I really wanted it done yesterday, so that I could give you the key today, but that didn't work out and,"

Before Tony could ramble on Steve shut him up with a kiss. He carded his hands through his hair, just enjoying the contact and he sighed when Tony pulled away.

"I'm not leaving you behind, okay? I tried building a home for us. I'm sorry I made you feel so shitty."

"That's okay," Steve eventually said. "But you know that you're my home, right? I don't need a house to feel at home. I just need you by my side."

"I am, I swear. I am right here beside you."

"Then that's all I need," Steve said and pulled Tony down next to him, where he promptly snuggled up to Steve. This was really all Steve needed.


End file.
